Egoist
by Athori-Chan
Summary: "Cada día es más normal pasar del amor al odio" - HikaKao


_**"Cada día es más normal pasar del amor al odio"**_

_Este bien... ¡lo aceptaba! Aun no podía acostumbrarse a tener que verlos juntos, ni siquiera podía aceptar el hecho de que ya no era solamente suyo, y por mas que intentaba fingir, siempre su maldito corazón le fallaba y delataba todo el dolor que sentia. Era mucho mas que una simple opresión en el pecho, era como si todo su cuerpo cayera de creces contra el suelo, y su todo cuerpo le suplicara por favor que no se volviera a levantar, pero claro, por el bien de su gemelo seguiría poniéndose de pie para no tener que verlo sufrir... después de todo ¿Por qué tenia que sufrir también Kaoru? El no tenia la culpa de nada... pero a la vez tenia la culpa de todo._

_¡¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo y ya?! ¿Por qué le dolía tanto, al nivel de dejar de lado su interés en la vida? Ya sabia que su espejo no volvería a el... Era tan feliz con Kyouya, y no podía negar que el también lo era con Haruhi ¿Entonces por que no podía aceptarlo y ya? Había sido tan difícil para Kaoru dejarlo ir con la chica, pero no... el no era un idiota como Kaoru... ¡El simplemente no lo dejaría irse! ¡Lo odiaba! Exactamente... eso era... ¡Odiaba a su hermano!_

La mansión estaba prácticamente vacía, solo estaban ellos y los pocos sirvientes de turno se encontraban ya en sus habitaciones descansando del arduo labor que habían efectuado todo el intenso día.

El reloj que tenia encima de la mesita de noche marcaba ya las tres de la madrugada, y la blanca luna que se veía tan linda y reluciente a través de la ventana confirmaba la hora, no sabía como el tiempo había pasado tan lento y una eternidad era poca para poder describirlo. Llevaba encerrado más de diez horas en su habitación, tirado en su cama sin poder detener el llanto, como si de una recién rechazada colegiala se tratara.

- ¿Puedo pasar? -Preguntó la angustiada voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta

No se atrevió a decir nada... un si hubiera sido muy desesperado, y un no habría hecho trizas su corazón, bueno al menos lo que aun quedaba de el.

Tomándolo como la primera opción, el menor de los hermanos entro a la habitación que antes era de ambos, cerrando la puerta tras el. Se acerco un poco al mayor que se encontraba encarnado a la cama... solo un poco... la verdad es que no soportaría verlo llorar.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- Se quejó la rasposa voz de su espejo, sonaba tan herida que prácticamente había hecho llorar a Kaoru.

-Y-Yo... Hikaru...-Intentaba hablar el mas pequeño- Y-ya paso una semana... Por favor sale...

-Jodete- Exclamo el otro mientras cubría su pelirroja cabeza con la fina sabana de seda que estaba sobre la cama-Vete de aquí

-Pero, Nii-s...

- ¡Que te vayas carajo!-Terminó de gritar el mayor, mientras se ponía de pie y arrinconaba a Kaoru contra una esquina de la habitación- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-Yo... Hikaru...

- ¿Por qué insistes en quedarte?-Preguntó Hikaru con la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a levantarla para mirarle a los ojos directamente.

-P-por que te quiero hermano-Le respondió la voz quebrada del más joven- Eso t-tú lo sabes de sobra

Hikaru no demoro en sentir como unas calidas lágrimas delineaban su cuello, dejando un cerco húmedo detrás de ellas, que luego recorría toda su espalda. Con algo de miedo levanto la vista, para encontrarse con la horrible imagen de su espejo llorando amargamente, respirando con notoria dificultad. Era desesperante el escucharlo, y mucho mas verlo, pero lo mas extraño de todo era que mirándolo así sentia una inquietante rabia dentro suyo.

- ¡Tu mismo me dijiste que no antes así que ya ni te quejes!-Exclamó el mayor encolerizado, empujándolo al menor sin cuidado alguno haciendo que su cuerpo chocara contra la pared- ¿Me escuchaste?

-Hikaru... ¿Qué te pasa?-Le preguntó el más joven completamente extrañado, temblando ligeramente, acercando sus piernas a su cuerpo para así cubrirse con ellas.

El ruido sordo de una bofetada lleno la habitación, la mano derecha de su hermano acababa de chocar de lleno contra su cara, dejándola marcada por un suave tono carmesí. Hikaru le miraba con rabia, con una expresión que nunca había esperado tener que sentir de el. _Por primera vez en toda su vida... Tenía miedo de su gemelo._

Intento apartar su vista, fijándola en alguna esquina vacía de la habitación. Aun así lograba sentir como la fría mirada de su espejo le hería cada vez mas, incomodándolo de una manera casi siniestra.

- ¿Quieres saber cual es mi puto problema?-Le preguntó la rasposa voz del mayor, mientras le agarraba por el mentón y de manera brusca le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos- ¡Tu eres lo que me acompleja, idiota! -Le grito antes de volver a azotar su mano contra la cara del más joven.

- ¿T-te molesto?-Murmuró Kaoru completamente asustado, cubriendo su rostro con sus brazos para evitar que el otro volviera a golpearle.

-Mas que eso...-Respondió el mayor enrabiado- ¿Te aborrezco sabes?-Le mintió mientras agarraba los suaves cabellos naranjas de su hermano entre sus dedos y los jalaba para hacer caer al suelo a su gemelo.

Con una sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro se coloco encima del cuerpo de su gemelo, que le miraba completamente confuso y con unas livianas lagrimas que salían de sus lindos ojos dorados para luego resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas. Acerco sus rostros peligrosamente, sujetando al más joven por las muñecas para que no se pudiera mover, presionó fuertemente estas, enterrando sus uñas en la delicada piel de su gemelo que soltaba pequeños quejidos de dolor al sentir unas fuertes punzadas en todo su brazo. Hikaru no tardo en darse cuenta que una viscosa sustancia color carmesí comenzaba a recorrer sus finos dedos y llegaba a esparramarse por sus manos.

- ¿Me das asco sabes? Yo... ¡Yo pensé que enserio me querías!-Habló Hikaru con un extraño tono de serenidad, mientras acariciaba su rostro con sutileza- Pero... Tu amas a ese idiota ¿Cierto?

-Hikaru, ¡tu eres mi hermano y Kyouya...!-Intentó gritar, pero un fuerte golpe en el estomago le quito el aire y le impido continuar hablando.

-Cierra la boca- Espetó el mayor, con el gesto de rabia otra vez dueño de su rostro.

Kaoru alzo la vista atemorizado, un fuerte mareo se había apoderado de su cuerpo, y una sensación de vació había tomado su pecho. Intento empujar a su hermano de encima de él pero este se veía sin intenciones de dejarle ir tan fácilmente. Otro puñetazo le llego por intentar moverse, pero esta vez fue en su rostro

El menor soltó un fuerte grito, mientras sentia como su cara se adormilaba, y como sus sentidos poco a poco comenzaban a perderse. Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes, ya no era solo el dolor físico por todos los golpes que le había propinado su hermano, si no que lo que mas mal lo hacia sentir era todo lo que le decía. Le miró con ojos suplicantes, intentando controlar su respiración que se hallaba exaltada a causa del llanto. Intento decir algo, pero fue acallado por otra bofetada por parte de su hermano.

-Te comportas como si fueras la víctima por dios...-Susurró Hikaru mirando como su gemelo se retorcía en el piso, con una mezcla de pena y enojo- Tú eres el causante de todo esto así que deja el lloriqueo

-Hermano... ¿Por qué te molesta que este con Kyouya? T-tu tienes a Haruhi y...-

El mayor lo miro indignado, alzando una ceja y gruñendo entre dientes. ¿De verdad Kaoru no entendía algo tan simple como eso? Por favor, ¡Debía ser una broma! Era imposible que el menor no llegara a darse cuenta que _odiaba_ su relación con Kyouya por una cuestión de que... ¡Por dios! ¡Era SU hermano con el vicepresidente del Host Club! El quería a Kaoru más que nada en el mundo, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que estuviera con alguien que no fuera el, indebido o no, amaba a su hermano mucho mas allá de lo que la pequeña mente de los _demás_podría entender.

Miro el rostro de muñeca de su hermano, ya lo había decidido... _Si Kaoru no era suyo, no seria de nadie._

Se puso de pie y se encamino hacia una pequeña cómoda que estaba al fondo de la habitación. Kaoru lo miraba nervioso, aun sin poder dejar de temblar, pero fue luego cuando tuvo razones para escapar de ahí, cuando noto que su hermano sacaba una bolsa negra de tamaño mediano de entre los cajones del mueble.

Sacó lo que parecía ser un juego de esposas de metal, y tras afirmarlas con sus dientes, sin cuidado alguno lanzo la bolsa justo al lado de suyo, que aún sin entender nada había optado por intentar alejarse de ahí. No lo entendía, podría haber gritado o haber salido corriendo de ahí hace bastante tiempo, pero parecía que se encontraba completamente sumiso en su actual estado de shock.

Suspiro en seco antes de hacer movimiento circular con sus dedos. Chasqueo la lengua antes de posicionarse encima de su hermano otra vez, para luego aprisionar sus maltratadas muñecas con las esposas.

-Con estas jugamos Haruhi y yo...-Le susurró melosamente al oído, tras escuchar el clic del cerrojo cerrarse justo en la espalda ajena.-Pero ahora me servirán de verdad ¿No crees?

Kaoru tubo que reprimir un quejido al sentir como el frió metal se enterraba en sus heridas, desgarrándolas mas de lo que ya estaban. Además debió contener el impulso de llorar otra vez, al escuchar las frías palabras provenientes de la boca de su gemelo. Un fuerte escalofrió le recorrió la espada, cuando sintió como era despojado de sus pantalones en un rápido movimiento.

-Hika... ¡Hah!

-Aah...-¿Por qué no mejor te quedas callado de una vez,_**hermanito**_? -Suspiró fingidamente el mayor, mientras le propinaba un fuerte puñetazo al menor en la boca- Pues te callare y así será más fácil ¿No?

Un asqueroso sabor metálico se tomó la boca del menor, debió contener una arcada cuando sintió como su hermano le amarraba sin el mínimo cuidado un grueso cinturón de cuero a la boca, impidiéndole incluso el intentar cerrarla.

Hikaru le miró con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, antes de tomarlo por los hombros para acercarlo y obligarle a mirarlo.

Coló una de sus manos debajo del bóxer del más joven, mientras con la otra rasgaba la camisa blanca que le vestía, dejando así ver todo su pálido pecho. Agarró fuertemente una de las nalgas del menor con sus dedos, para lograr separarla un poco de la otra. Metió la otra mano para hacerle compañía, y con la punta de sus dedos comenzó a palpar la entrada de su gemelo.

- ¿Kyouya ha estado antes aquí cierto?- Le replicó, al tiempo que le metía de lleno uno de sus dígitos, ganándose un gruñido por parte del otro- Quizás cuantas veces...

A Kaoru la vista se le estaba comenzando a nublar. El dedo en su inferior se movía con rudeza, invadiéndole sin el más mínimo cuidado. Un segundo dedo se le unió, provocando que sintiera un fuerte tirón en su ano.

Hikaru sacó la otra mano de los boxers del menor, bajándolos hasta los muslos de su gemelo. Con su boca completamente hambrienta comenzó a morder el torso ajeno, dejándole importantes marcas. Se detuvo al momento de llegar a sus pezones, agarro una de las bolitas rosadas entre sus dientes para luego morderlo con rabia al tiempo que unía un tercer dedo a la faena que tomaba lugar en el trasero de su hermano.

El mas joven tuvo que morder con fuerza el pedazo de cuero que cubría su boca para evitar romper en llanto, mientras sentia como los dedos salían de el para luego volver a entrar con mas fuerza que antes.

- Eres muy estrecho, hermanito...- El mayor con una perversa sonrisa en su rostro se dedicaba a soltar un poco el agarre del cinturón, para luego bajarlo al cuello de su gemelo y volver a apretarlo sobre este.

- ¿Por qué haces esto...?-

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?-Sonrió ante tales palabras.

Sujeto con fuerza el extremo libre del cinturón para jalarlo en la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba el menor.

En tan solo dos segundos Kaoru sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaban, como su vista se nublaba y comenzaba a fallarle el cuerpo. Aquel grueso pedazo de cuero le asfixiaba y no le daba cabida siquiera al ingreso del mínimo aire necesario. Mientras tanto las tres largas falanges de su hermano continuaban moviéndose inquietas en su interior, sin el mínimo cuidado.

La boca del mayor se dirigió hambrienta hasta la suya, sus labios rodearon los suyos y los besaron con falsa sutileza. Pero aun así no pudo resistir la enorme tentación por mucho tiempo, mordió sin cuidado los finos labios del más joven, degustando sonriente aquel salado sabor metálico que emergía de los labios ajenos, a esas alturas ya le daba igual si al otro le dolía. _En aquel momento lo único que quería era verle sufrir._

En un rápido movimiento quito los dedos de su interior, y lanzo el cuerpo con rudeza encima de la cama, posicionándose otra vez encima de este con actitud dominante. Separo sus piernas con rabia, obligando a que se enroscaran alrededor de su cintura y le sujeto con rudeza, completamente decidido. Los finos ojos color miel de su hermano se encontraban empapados en lágrimas, pero ya ni la mínima lastima le causaba.

Era rabia. Lo que tenía bloqueado todo su pensar.

_**Ahora que lo pienso...**_

La habitación tenía un asqueroso hedor a sangre y sudor mezclados. Miro con pena el cuerpo que estaba tirado temblando en una esquina, mientras sujetaba firmemente el machete entre sus nerviosas manos. Logro distinguir como el menor pataleaba e intentaba alejarse de el con todas sus fuerzas... Pero no... Ya era demasiado tarde y no podía cambiarlo ya.

_**...No me gustaría contarles el final.**_

_By…_

_ Athori_


End file.
